famiglia
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Changmin yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya, menemukan sebuah album foto. membuat ia mengenang kenangan-kenangan yang ia lalu bersama orang- orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai keluarga / Shim Changmin / DBSK /
1. Chapter 1

Title : Famiglia

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : I Donno XD

Rating : T

Chapter : OneShoot

cast :Shim Changmin  
and others

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya Xd

Warning : ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes:  
#kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and  
ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata.  
#ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

Shim changmin yang sedang membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan mengingat sudah 3 hari ia tidak menggunakan kamar itu karena aktifitas nya sebagai seorang artis terkenal ini, membuat ia extra keras untuk membersihkan nya. Dengan celemek di tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari debu-debu, topi segitiga yang ia buat untuk mengikat kepalanya agar rambutnya tidak mengganggu penglihatan nya saat ia sedang bersih-bersih, kemoceng di tangan kanan nya, dan jangan lupa masker mulut untuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Persis seperti seseorang yang ingin perang bersih-bersih ?

"Shit, berapa lama aku harus membersihkan tempat ini ? " Katanya kesal, sambil membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di kamarnya.  
saat ia ingin membersihkan kolong kasurnya, ia menemukan berbagai barang yang di selimuti debu-debu itu. Ia mengambilnya, lalu mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kolong tempat tidurnya tersebut. Namun saat tangan nya kembali mengelurkan tangan nya untuk mengambil sampah yang terakhir, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut berjalan di tangan nya. Reflek Changmin mengeluarkan tangan nya dan

" Hiiii! " Teriaknya kaget.

Ternyata itu adalah kecoa. Changmin bukan nya takut kecoa, hanya saja mahkluk aneh yang berjalan di tangan mu dengan halus mengelitik sarafmu apa tidak membuatmu geli ?

" Hah, seharusnya aku memanggil cleaning service saja " katanya menghela nafas. dia baru sadar ternyata otaknya tidak memikirkan jalan alternatif untuk menyelesaikan urusan bersih-bersihnya.

* * *

20 menit Changmin berkutat dengan kamarnya yang berantakan, dan akhirnya ia bisa menberihkan tempat istirahat nya dengan sangat baik. Changmin sedikit bangga terhadap dirinya, karena tidak sia-sia dulu ia pernah membantu ibu nya saat membersihkan gudang yang penuh dengan butiran debu itu.

Ia mengelap keringat nya dengan handuk di lehernya ' membersihkan kamar ternyata membuatku lapar' kata hatinya menyeka keringat di dahi nya lalu memegang perut nya karena bunyi yang bersumber dari perutnya.

Changmin menepuk tangang nya berlawanan arah. Membersihkan kamar nya hari ini sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal ia siap-siap untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan nya pergi ke jepang bersama hyung nya, Jung Yunho.

Ia berjalan ke lemari baju nya lalu membuka nya dan memilih baju dan celana yang ia butuhkan. ia juga mengambil sebuah kotak yang isinya berbagai aksessoris yang melengkapi style nya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal style, saat ia sedang iseng mencari berita-berita terkini tentang artis korea lain nya. '10 artis terkenal dengan fashionista di airport' ia membaca setiap urutan yang tertera di berita itu, ia juga terkejut ternyata ia dan Yunho masuk ke peringkat ke 7. Bukan nya sombong atau apa, hanya saja sekian banyak artis dan aktor berlomba-lomba dalam gaya berpakaian, merekalah yang terpilih. Padahal menurutnya, ia memakai busana yang simple dan tidak ribet agar tidak terlalu menonjol oleh para pemotret itu. walau pernah sesekali ia memakai pakaian yang sedikit 'berbeda' dari yang lain, tetapi ia bermaksut untuk iseng-iseng saja

_**Tong! Tong! Tong!**_

Jam sudah menunjuk kan angka 10.00 AM. 2 jam lagi untuk ia pergi ke tempat menemui hyung nya, Katanya ia ingin tidur untuk memulihkan stamina nya, soal barang yang akan ia bawa? Itu urusan nya yang penting barang-barang Changmin sudah siap!

Saat Changmin mengambil tas yang ia pilih, tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah album foto dengan cover yang bertulisan ' my memory life'. Sebentar Changmin mengamatinya lalu perlahan berjongkok mengambil buku itu.

Changmin ingat album ini, album yang berisikan foto-foto yang ia kumpulkan saat ia atau orang lain mengambil foto ini, Penuh dengan foto-fotonya dan kerabatnya. Saat ia lulus kuliah, saat Changmin sedang jalan-jalan ketaman hiburan bersama teman-teman nya di masa sekolah, foto saat Changmin di masa-masa muda nya dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto nya.

Changmin tersenyum saat melihat dirinya dulu, rambut gondrong bagaikan tidak pernah di sisir, 2 lapis baju selalu ia gunakan, celana yang panjang sampai menyapu lantai, tanpa sadar Changmin tertawa melihatnya.

Changmin membuka halaman berikutnya dan terdiam beberapa saat

_DBSK_

Yah, itulah judul yang tertulis di tengah kertas tersebut. Dia terus memandangi foto dia dan hyung-hyung nya. Mengingat kenangan yang ia lalui bersama orang yang kau anggap sebagai keluarga.

Terkadang ia bingung kenapa nasib nya seperti ini, saat grup mereka sudah mencapai mimpi yang mereka bawa bersama-sama tiba-tiba ada sebuah badai yang sangat dashyat yang harus membuat mereka terpecah.

Changmin yang sangat terpuruk saat itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mabuk setiap malam untuk menghilangkan masalahnya. Kadang ia menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yunho hyung nya yang waktu itu tidak pernah di apartement nya, membuat Changmin meresa kesepian.

**_Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu_**

Orang-orang itu sangat lah berarti untuk Changmin. Para fans mereka meneriak kan nama tersebut membuat Changmin merasa kalau mereka keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Changmin bersyukur karena bergabung dengan mereka. Changmin sudah tidak bisa menganggap mereka sabagai teman dekat atau hanya sebatas sahabat saja.

_Keluarga._

Yah, Changmin sudah merasa mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat berarti untuk nya. Kadang merekalah yang paling mengerti Changmin dari pada keluarganya di rumah. Mereka, segalanya buat Changmin.

_Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur _

_Waktu sudah berlalu_

Seberapapun Changmin menunggu untuk mereka bersama, apa masih ada harapan untuk mereka kembali.

Changmin menyentuh foto mereka, foto saat mereka debut.

" Sudah berapa lama, kita bersama Hyung ? " Kata Changmin

Mengelus foto itu, Changmin tersenyum. Takut sekaligus gugup mereka hadapi, rintangan dan kesulitan dalam menempuh jalan mereka menuju panggung impian mereka, benar-benar mereka lewati bersama.

Membuka setiap halaman album itu, ia sadar ia tidak harus selalu bermimpi untuk mereka selalu bersama. Tapi apa salah Changmin berharap mereka bersama kembali ?

" Changmin-ah kau disana ? Sedang apa kau ? " Tanya Yunho yang mengintip Changmin yang sedang duduk dilantai sambil memegang sebuah buku, album foto huh?

Buru-buru Changmin menyembunyikan nya " tidak ada. kenapa hyung ada disini ? " Tanya Changmin mencari topik pembicaraan agar Yunho melupakan apa yang ia liat tadi.

" Heh, kau tidak lihat jam ? Ayo cepat mananger menunggu kita 15 menit lagi!" Kata Yunho meninggalkan Changmin dari ruangan nya.

Changmin melirik ke arah jam 12.00. Tanpa sadar ia terlalu lama mengingat masa lalu nya. Changmin bangkit dari duduknya, menyimpan album itu kembali dan menaruhnya di laci lemari. Lama Changmin berdiri di depan pintu lemari tersebut, lalu kembali membukanya dan mengambil album foto itu, mengambil beberapa foto lalu di simpan di dompot nya untuk di jadikan pemandangan saat Changmin pertama kali membuka dompatnya. Ia Kembali meletak kan album itu.

" Hyung " teriak Changmin.

Changmin berlari ke tempat tidurnya, berlari ke laci yang dekat dengan tempat tidurnya.

" Hyung tunggu! "

Changmin yang keluar dari kamarnya yang membawa tas dan sebuah kamera yang ia gengam.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Yunho melihat Changmin yang teriak memanggil nama nya.

" Hyung, ayo kita berfoto bersama "

"Hah ?" Tanya Yunho bingung ' ada apa dengan nya'

" Ayolah hyung, aku ingin berfoto dengan mu" mohon Changmin agar Yunho mau berfoto dengan nya.

" Ada apa dengan mu Changmin ?"

Bukan nya menjawab, Changmin menarik Yunho untuk mendekat dengan nya lalu mengarahkan kamera untuk menghadap mereka.

" Hyung bilang fighting" kata Changmin yang siap menekan tombol blizt nya.

Tapi Yunho yang memang bingung dari awal memandang ke arah Changmin dan Changmin tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih sambil memegang kamera nya.

" Yah! Ada apa dengan mu? Jangan buang waktu, kita sudah di tunggu mananger di bawah! "

" Aku mengambil foto kita hyung, memang nya salah ?"

" Kau berbicara seperti itu, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan mu ? " Kata Yunho sinis sedangkan Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Yunho yang sinis sambil melipat tangan nya.

" Nah, ayo kita tidak boleh terlambat" kata Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Changmin, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang terkadang seperti anak kecil.

Sebentar memandang Yunho ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus yang menunjuk kan kalau ia bersyukur telah di pertemukan keluarga seperti mereka.

" Ne duluan lah aku akan menyusul mu nanti, appa Jung"

Changmin perlahan berjalan ke arah jendela sebelum menaruh tasnya di lantai, ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen di meja dekat jendela lalu membuka laci yang menemukan beberapa lembar balon. Changmin mengambilnya, lalu meniup nya menjadi sebuah balon yang siap untuk di terbangkan . Mengambil sebuah foto yang ia ambil di album tadi dan mengikatnya dengan tali berserta dengan sebuah kertas yang terdapa sebuah tulisan.

Membuka jendela tersebut, dan menerbangkan nya ke langit lalu Menutup jendela nya kembali dan menyusul appa Jung nya.

_" Impian ku adalah keluarga ku kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku percaya dengan kekuatan mu, karena semua orang mengharapkan keluargaku kembali seperti dulu lagi "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

_Traang trang _

Suara kaleng yang menyelusuri tanah, membuat suara nya yang nyaring menemani langkah seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang di simpan di sakunya.

Pemuda dengan jaket kulit coklat, sepatu cats hitam, jelana Jeans, dengan mata musang yang di tertutup oleh poni nya.

Pemuda yang bernama Jung Yunho, berjalan menyelusuri langit malam dengan santai nya sambil menatap langit berbintang yang menemani istirahatnya. Ia memutuskan akan pergi ketaman untuk mencari angin segar.

Karena dia adalah salah satu boyband ternama di korea, membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat, berkumpul dengan teman, bahkan bisa menemui orangtua nya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Menatap sebentar pemandangan di depan lalu memutuskan untuk duduk yang sudah di sediakan di taman.

Karena ia mendapatkan cuti 2 hari, makanya ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman. Apalagi malam hari taman ini sepi, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengenal Yunho.

Yunho menyamankan diri nya di tempat duduk itu dengan bersandar diri nya di penyangga kursi itu, sambil menatap langit berbintang dengan tiupan angin yang membawa daun-daun pohon, membuatnya merasakan kedamaian tersendiri.

Suasana seperti inilah yang Yunho pikirkan untuk mengembalikan tenaga dan pikiran nya. Jadwal yang padat sangat menyita waktu santai nya.

Saat Yunho menggerakan tangan nya di sakunya, Yunho merasakan sesuatu mengenai telapak tangan nya.

Sebuah nama inisial berwarna merah dengan dihiasi batu-batu kecil yang bercahaya. Sebuah kalung yang tiba-tiba mengingatkan Yunho kepada seseorang, seseorang yang sanagt berarti untuk Yunho

_**Jj**_

Dua kata itu dapat membuat Yunho mengeluskan kalung itu dengan sayang nya.

Betapa ia merindukan seorang pemuda cantik, berbibir cherry segar, mata bulatnya yang menatap Yunho, hidungnya, bahkan sifat nya, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Ia sangat merindukan Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup Yunho.

Kekasihnya

Kembali ia menatap pemandangan taman yang sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disini, hanya Yunho lah satu-satu nya yang masih ingin bersantai disini.

Jika di ingat-ingat disini lah Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama. Saat mereka masih berlima, Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu berdua ditaman ini.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho sudah tidak bersama Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho Tidak bisa melihat apa yang Jaejoong lakukan saat ini.

Disini Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalankan kisah cinta mereka, taman ini adalah sebuah bukti dari perjalanan nya cinta mereka, membuat benih-benih cinta mereka tumbuh.

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?!" Teriak seorang pemuda berteriak di depan kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Sudah cukup! Habis sudah kesabaran nya. Pemuda berkulit putih mulus ini sudah lelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Yunho selalu mengulang kalimat itu. Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengerti, tetapi hati nya menolak untuk menerima nya . Bagaikan terbakar dengan nyeri yang luarbiasa, hati Jaejoong sakit saat Yunho berdekatan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

" Kau salah paham Jae. Aku dan Tiffany hanya berteman. Kami hanya berdekatan di depan kamera karena itu ada di skenario" jelas Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Sebuah produk dengan model Yunho dan Tiffany. Mereka berakting dengan suasana yang klasik. Seorang tuan putri berlari di sebuah terowongan mencari cahaya sampai menemukan seorang pemuda yang di perankan Oleh Yunho.

Yunho yang tersenyum atas mengikuti alur skenario, sambil mengulurkan tangan nya bermaksud untuk mengajak Tuan putri Tiffany menggengam tangan nya.

Dan saat Yunho mencium jari-jari Tiffany, muncul lah sebuah cincin mewah mengiasi tangan Tiffany.

Tiffany yang kaget hanya tersenyum senang yang menawan. Yunho menarik tangan Tiffany, lalu memamerkan jari Tiffany di depan kamera. Sambil memamerkan produk cincin yang ingin di promosikan

Gimana Jaejoong tidak cemburu?

" Ayolah Jae. Kau tau aku hanya milik mu. Kau sudah tau diriku kan ? " Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong yang cemberut aksi ngambek nya, hanya mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal. Ia tidak suka saat Yunho menyentuh anggota badan wanita!

"Jae"

Jaejoong membuang mukanya, meninggalkan Yunho yang berdecak kesal karena kekasihnya masih marah padanya. Jaejoong sangat susah di bujuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho menyusul Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi.

* * *

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk-duduk di taman tiba-tiba mendengar suara lonceng sepeda.

Mencari sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Yunho, Yunho yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan lonceng sepeda. Jaejoong membuang muka nya sambil menyilangkan tangan nya. Saat ini ia sedang malas berbicara dengan Yunho.

Tau Jaejoong masih marah, Yunho memakirkan sepedanya lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Walau lagi marah Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi kulit putih di wajahnya memantulkan cahaya yang membuat wajahnya bersinar.

Yunho sangat mengagumi orang ini, walau cantik, karisma nya tetap membuatnya Yunho jatuh hati kepada nya. Pantas saja banyak yang rela berbelok demi mendapatkan Jaejoong.

" Jangan menatap ku dengan wajah mesum mu itu!" Ketus Jaejoong.

Bukan nya kesal Yunho memajukan wajahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan nya. Memegang kedua pipi itu lalu mencium kening Jaejoong lalu berpindah dari rambut, hidung dan kedua pipi Jaejoong.

Kalau diperlakukan seperti ini Jaejoong tidak akan memberontak.

" Mianhae" ucap Yunho lembut.

Bisa kita lihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Jujur ia paling senang saat Yunho melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong tidak boleh lengah, ia kan sedang kesal dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang mengetahui Jaejoong masih marah, menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu mendekatkan diri mereka ke sepeda yang Yunho bawa.

" Jae kau yang bawa ya ? " Kata Yunho.

" Tidak mau "

" Ayolah, apa kau tidak bosan kalau kita marahan seperti ini ? " Tanya Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak merespon pembicaraan Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah siap di bangku belakang sepeda, menghela nafasnya. Ia menari tangan Jaejoong " aku tidak mendengar penolakan Jae" katanya, mau tidak mau Jaejoong pun duduk untuk membawa sepeda nya.

Malam hari yang sangat dingin, membuat pemuda berkulit putih ini lelah membawa seorang pria yang duduk di belakang sepeda.

" Yunh, aku lelah "

" Heee? Tapi ini masih jauh dari apartement mu kan ? " Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan sepedanya lalu berbalik menatap Yunho yang memasang wajah bingung.

" Gantian! "

" hee ? Aniyo, aku tidak mau" kata Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tapi Joongie cape "

" Bersabar lah Jae, sebentar lagi kan kita sampai " kata Yunho tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong lagi- lagi wajah nya memerah.

Saat Jaejoong sedang serius mengayuh sepeda, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan seseorang memeluk pinggang nya.

" Huuaaa" goyah Jaejoong kaget dengan aksi Yunho.

" Pelan-pelan saja Jae " kata Yunho yang masih memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Gugup!

Debaran jantung Jaejoong bergerak dengan cepat, bagaikan sebuah drum. Kenapa Yunho selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat hati nya berketar. Yunho semakin erat memeluk pinggangmu, Jaejoong juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di punggung nya.

" Yu-yunh " panggil Jaejoong gugup

" Ne ? "

" Bisakah kau tidak seperti ini ? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengendarai sepedanya" terang Jaejoong, ia bertambah gugup karena bukan nya melepaskan pelukan nya, Yunho justru menghujani ciuman- ciuman kecil di punggung Jaejoong.

" Aku tidak mau ~ " kata Yunho. Ia menarik lingkaran kerah baju Jaejoong, lalu menjilatnya dengan sudektif. Membuat si pengendara merasakan geli sekaligus dingin di punggung nya. Yunho terus mengulang kegiatan nya bahkan sesekali ia menggigit punggung itu yang menghasilkan kissmark merah.

**_Ciiiiiittttttt_**

" Hee ? Kenapa berhenti ? " Bingung Yunho ketika Jaejoong menghentikan sepeda nya dan langsung berbalik menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

" Kau mengerjaiku ?! " Tanya Jaejoong marah.

" Tidak. Aku hanya menggodamu saja"  
Kesal sekaligus malu Jaejoong alami, ia bukan nya tidak suka atas perlakuan Yunho tapi jika ada yang melihat tindakan Yunho barusan dan dilihat oleh seseorang fans atau polisi kan gawat.

Yunho jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Lihat saja wajah Jaejoong merah, kesal dengan Yunho bagaikan anak kecil, tanpa sadar Yunho menarik leher Jaejoong dan membawa nya kes sebuah ciuman.

Yunho terus mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lahap, bagaikan sebuah makanan yang manis, Yunho terus mencium nya, menghisapnya, dan sedikit mengigitnya agar Jaejoong mengeluarkan erangan nya.

Jaejoong meremes bahu Yunho, pasokan udara nya sudah habis, tetapi Yunho terus mencium nya tanpa ampun.

"Y-yunh". Kata Jaejoong memandang lemah Yunho.

" Kau terlihat manis Jae "

" Berhenti menggoda ku!" Ucapnya. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka, tetapi Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Memperdekat jarak mereka

" Jae "

* * *

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatan nya. Dan ternyata Yunho mengalami mimpi tentang salah satu kejadian bersama Jaejoong.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan berwarna coklat muda dengan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan itu. Dan Yunho dapat merasakan kasur yang empuk dan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat di sebelahnya, seorang pria cantik duduk di sebelahnya. Orang yang paling Yunho rindukan ada di sebelahnya.

" Jae " panggil Yunho.

Dan orang itu menolehkan kepala nya ke Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada Yunho. Dan sedetik itu juga langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat nya.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sangat erat, sampai Yunho susah bergerak " Jae Jae!" Panggil Yunho

" Bogoshipho, Yun" kata Jaejoong yang menenggelamkan wqajahnya di bahu Yunho, menghirum aroma maskulin yang ia rindukan.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Betapa ia juga merindukan wajah putih ini, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu ?

" Ah iya, Jae bisa kau ceritakan padaku kenapa aku bisa disini ? " Tanya Yunho yang sadar, kenapa ia tiba-tiba ada di apartement Jaejoong? bukan nya dia berada di taman tadi ?

" Aku yang membawa mu ke sini " jawab Jaejoong enteng.

" Kau sendiri ? " Tanya Yunho yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

" Waw Jae, kau kuat juga " kata Yunho terkekeh. Yunho kan berat, Jaejoong membopong Yunho sampai ketempatnya.

" Apa maksudmu, aku ini lemah ?! "

" Ani ani, aku tidak bilang begitu " kata Yunho membantah ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

" Ah iya, kau besok ada acara ? " Tanya Jaejoong yang di jawab gelengan oleh Yunho.

" Aku juga! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman Hiburan"

" Besok kau libur ? "

" Iya, besok aku tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi aku mau jalan-jalan dengan mu"

" Kemana ?"

" Taman Hiburan!" Ucap Jaejoong ceria.  
Yunho melihat Jaejoong berseri-seri tentang rencana nya pergi dengan Yunho, membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang merindukan Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong juga merindukan Yunho.

Yunho tau, besok Jaejoong ada kegiatan yang harus di hadiri, tetapi Jaejoong justru bilang tidak ada kegiatan?

" Hehehe " Yunho terkekeh membuat Jaejoong berhenti bicara.

" Terima kasih Jae, kau baik sekali " ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong bertanya " abis ke taman Hiburan, kau ingin kemana ? " Wajah Jaejoong yang ceria membuat Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan memegang tangan Jaejoong.

" Kemanapun yang kau inginkan , aku akan mengikuti mu Jae" kata Yunho.

" Terima kasih Jae " Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho tidak tau kalau Jaejoong berwajah merah.

" Kenapa ? Kenapa berterima kasih ? "

" Karena aku, kau jadi membatalkan interview besok " jawab Yunho

" Heee? Bagaimana kau tau ? " Kaget Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang sengaja membatalkan interview tentang album baru nya, karena ia mendengar kabar kalau Yunho mendapatkan libur selama 2 hari. Karena sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong sampai memohon kepada manejer nya untuk mengambil libur juga.

" Karena aku adalah stalker mu " kekeh Yunho. 'Jadi ketauan ya?' Kata batin Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, menyalukan rasa rindu nya kepada Jaejoong.

" Jae "

" Ne, ada apa ? "

"Apa kau tau, kalau aku sangat menyukaimu ? "

Jaejoong terkekeh " ne aku tau "

Yunho terkekeh dan mendorong Jaejoong ke kasur. Mengajaknya tidur bersama dengan saling berpelukan, dan setelah pagi datang mereka akan pergi layak nya sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
